Flying Lessons
by alyssialui
Summary: Lucius gives Draco his first flying lesson. young!Draco. Father-son relationship.


_A/N: Lucius gives Draco his first flying lesson. nice!Malfoys. young!Draco. nice!Lucius. father-son relationship._

_Submission for:_

_**DECEMBER Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition: **A fic for a challenge - _The Itty Bitty Kiddie Challenge__

_**The Itty Bitty Kiddie Challenge**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Draco ran as fast as his little legs could carry him behind his father. They were both dressed in loose fitting clothes as they walked into a wide open area behind the manor.<p>

"Please, be careful with Draco, dear," his mother called from the deck.

Draco groaned slightly, causing his father to chuckle. "I'll take care, Narcissa," his father shouted back before giving him a conspiratorial grin.

Draco was just so excited. His father was going to teach him how to ride his new broom. After the incident in the kitchen, he thought his mother would forbid him from flying again. Instead, she insisted that his father teach him as soon as possible. And today was the day. Draco could squeal if he didn't think his father would get annoyed.

They stopped and then his father handed him in his broom. "First," he said as little Draco took it, "you have to let the broom know that you're in charge."

He threw his broom onto the grass and instructed Draco to do the same. "Hold your hand above the handle and say, 'Up'. Will the broom to come to your hand," his father said.

Draco held his hand over the broom and thought about it rising. "Up," he said softly.

"More vigour, Draco. Let the broom know you're in charge," his father reminded him.

"Up," Draco practically shouted. The broom zoomed into his hand, knocking his fingers a bit painfully, but Draco just grabbed it tightly. He grinned up at his father, who was wearing one of his own. He had done it.

"Okay, now we are going to mount the brooms," his father said. He pulled out his gloves and advised Draco to do the same. "Swing your leg over the broom and lean back just a bit slightly on your feet."

Draco did as his father instructed, having to be a bit corrected and told to, "Bend your knees, Draco, almost like you're sitting on it."

His father nodded and Draco waited eagerly for the next instruction. His father nodded and said, "Now, gently kick yourself off the ground, like you're going to jump forward."

Draco nodded and then he pushed off strongly with his legs. He instantly went up into the sky with a scream.

"Draco," his parents screamed in fright as they saw the boy rise a bit too quickly.

"Father!" Draco called out in fright. He was rising higher than he had indoors, easily being able to look into one of the second floor windows. He lay flat on the broom and clutched the handle for dear life.

But his sudden shift in weight caused the broom to begin to dive. Draco screamed as the ground got closer and closer. He shut his eyes. This was a terrible idea.

He was plucked out of the sky. Draco opened his eyes to find himself on his father's broom, his own broom landing on the ground with a soft thud. His father's arms were close around his body and keeping him firmly in front of him. He flew down to meet his mother on the grass.

"Draco," she cried out, pulling the little boy off the broom as his father dismounted. "I was so worried," she said, placing a kiss on his forehead. His father was also looking Draco over for any cuts or bruises

Draco just looked at his parents' worried eyes and cried out, "I failed!"

"You didn't fail," his father said, taking him from his mother. "You're a Malfoy, and Malfoys don't fail. That broom was obviously faulty. You'll practice on my broom instead while I get it checked out."

Draco was about to say something else. The broom wasn't faulty. It worked just fine in the kitchen. If Draco hadn't been so hasty, then he would have been zooming through the air now instead of crying into his father's shoulder.

His father placed a gloved finger on his lips, "All that matters is that you're safe and unharmed, Draco."

Draco nodded, giving his father a sad smile before throwing his arms around his neck. His mother smiled and picked up the broom at her feet before handing it to his father. "Let's go back inside," she said finally.


End file.
